


Faulty potions

by Ninnifu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnifu/pseuds/Ninnifu
Summary: Somehow the wolfsbane-potion got faulty and Severus has no idea how that could even be possible. Now he is in a bad position at a fullmoon with a werewolf locked in a room, isn't he?Somehow old enemys seem to get along better and better...
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Faulty potions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> I'm quite new and the funny thing about the story is, that I'm actually not even actually shipping this pairing, but the story-idea came to my mind and I thought it would be dumb to not post it just because of that... I wouldn't get it out of my mind anyways so I've written it down for hopefully someones entertaiment.  
> I hope it's kind of nice to read, even though I'm not a native speaker and haven't had practice in mostly 2 years with writing in english and moreover haven't got a beta-reader. (Hopefully there aren't that much mistakes in it...)
> 
> Well, Enjoy!

Snape looked up reluctantly as there was a knock on the office door.  
"I didn't mean to bother you. Albus said you told him this morning that the new potion will be readyly brewed early in the evening ..." his eyes darkened. 

Lupin, who, Snape had to concede, looked really terrible and miserable, seemed to question his own decision to visit the dungeons on his own. Right now he wasn't in the mood for the former maurauder. Then his eyes darted as inconspicuously as possible to his little dungeon window from which he could inspect the sky and the almost full moon. The Potions Master's black eyes turned back to Lupin.

"Is that so?"  
"Y-yes. I didn't want to rush you. I mean there's still a week to go for the rest of the potions. I think it's better if I leave again."

Snape looked interestedly at the man standing undecidedly in his door.  
"No. Even if I'm surprised, stay here. The potion should be brewed right away. What does give me the honor that you are actually coming to pick it up by yourself?"

He couldn't help putting a slight buzz in his voice. Remus must have heard this because of his sharpened senses, just before the full moon.

He struggled himself to a tired smile.  
"I am very grateful that you made it for me at all. I thought it would be a nice gesture to save you the way." He settled down on the chair in front of Severus' desk, quite sluggish and breathing heavily, and closed his eyes in a tired motion.  
Snape watched this with an eyebrow raised.  
Surprisingly thoughtful... Above all, because the lycanthrope had obviously come to the dungeons with starting muscle pain in his legs.  
He tries to make a look, less hateful, appearing on his face.

"Very thoughtful. I will finish correcting this essay and then look after the cauldron." 

After a few minutes, he sighed slightly tormented after what seems to be a really bad homework of one of his students regarding the amount of red ink in the text-block. "Tea?"

Remus, who was still half-closing his eyes and massaging his knees with a face contorted with pain, opened his eyes in surprise.

Of course, Severus thought, the joints started to loosen up and prepare the body for growth. Remus normally, cleverly hid the symptoms from everyone else. He was surprised that Remus dropped his shields on him of all people. He seemed to trust him, or thinks he didn't have to cover it up, as Severus knew very well what symptoms the change caused.

"Yes, that would be lovely. You don't have Earl Grey there by accident?" Severus was torn from his observations. This didn't seem to miss Remus either, though he misjudged the small silence.  
"This moon will not be too pleasant. It is particularly large at the moment." He says weakly with a apologizing gaze.

Snape nodded to both statements, got up and tapped his wand on the cauldron hanging from his fireplace, which immediately filled with water and started to get warm.  
Remus watched him with his dark green eyes, as if waiting for an answer to his statement about the moon.  
Another wave of the wand followed, ensuring that the parchment scrolls of the students disappeared on a shelf and two tea-cups and another goblet took their place.  
Lupin watched that in full silence.

Snape looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.  
"Stay seated, don't touch anything." He grumbled towards the werewolf and disappeared into one of the two back rooms of the office. One of them led, Remus knew, to the Potions Master's chambers. Just like it was the case with his quarters. He assumed he had a kind of private brewery in the second room. At least Snape had disappeared into it.

Lupin looked around thoughtfully. The dungeon had never been one of his favorite places at Hogwarts. He didn't like the gloomy and greenish atmosphere, and in addition he combined that atmosphere with potions, a subject in which he was simply miserable. This part of the dungeons was close to the lake and therefore had this color. The Hufflepuff part looked completely different. However, they actually had windows to the sky. Severus was also given this privilege. He must have got one of the few dungeon-rooms on this side of the castle that didn't open into the lake with it's windows.  
Severus had never looked to him like someone who would enjoy the sunlight, with his nearly white skin, dark hair and normally completely black robes... 'so you can be wrong about people', Remus thought and was quite torn out of his thoughts when the cauldron started to make noise. The water was boiling. 

Just then Snape reappeared in the office with a trowel floating behind him that contained a potion that was radiating blue steam. The trowel carefully poured it into the goblet and started to float back. It knocked somewhat stubbornly on the closed door.  
Snape didn't seem to care much about this and went to work on the tea kettle. Remus flicked his wand and the door opened a crack so the trowel could slip through. Snape looked up in surprise at the suddenly breaking of metallic sound and raised an eyebrow as if he had caught a student doing something wrong.

Remus laughed and grinned, rubbing his slightly gray hair. "Well, actually I didn't touch anything and stayed seated." Whilst saying this his wand disappeared back into his sleve.

Snape snorted contemptuously and tapped the cauldron with his wand. The cups immediately filled with the desired tea.

Lupin looked at the steaming cup and nodded. "Thank you"  
Snape sat down on the desk seat and watched Lupin choked the potion down in disgust.  
With a swing of the wand, the empty cup disappeared.  
Snape looked at Lupin with his head tilted slightly.

"I wonder how long it will take for one of the students to think about what he / she has learned and might get the idea that a regular absense during the fullmoon phase is noticeable ... Interesting flu it must be, to appear always at fullmoon. "  
He grinned meanly and put his head in his hand, his black eyes still spitefully aimed at the weary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The latter smiled at him with a sad expression on his face.  
"I almost believed that we could talk normally on a professional level. It's comforting to hear that you're still the same and didn't have changed."  
He started drinking tea, with kind of a forced friendly smile.  
This tasted strange. Like tea, yes, but other flavors mixed in.  
His sharper sense of smell confirmed his guess. Green eyes looked over the edge of the goblet to black ones.

Snape looked back blankly. He shrugged his shoulders. "I brew the potions and take over the stupid classes, that you only let play around with Grindelohs. That should be enough. Anyways it's tourmenting enough to see them fail at any easy task." Severus saw a slight smile play around the green eyes of the man.

"Yeah, you don't make yourself popular with your stand-in-lessons. They were particulary furios about the werewolf-essay-thing... I wonder somehow, how you've got that intense interest in teaching topics that are beyond the current knowledge of the students. Or is it just this specific topic that you're particulary interested in? Say, is that a special kind of Earl Gray?"

Snape, who suddenly showed a lot of interest in his cup, did not react immediately. Remus could swear that the Potions Master was considering his options.

"Of course. The one from the hogwarts kitchen. It's very rare. Only about 700 people are served with it here every day for the buffet." The sharp, cynical undertone made Remus startled.

"Hmm maybe it's because of the moon that it tastes differently to me." He murmured softly and emptied the last of it, while noticing the missing answer to his questions before.  
"Well I don't want to keep you from your work any longer. I wish you a good night. Thanks for the tea and the potion."  
Remus started to go to the door.

Severus looked absent for a moment. "Yes. You should drink another goblet early in the morning and in the evening, given the great full moon."

Remus nodded, smiling briefly, and disappeared from the Potions Master's office. At a last glance over his shoulder, he saw Severus charming 3 small glas-vials from his cape sleeves to the sink.  
He knew it! That was why the joint-pain had gone so quickly after tea ...  
He smiled slightly. Snape liked to kill him with his eyes, but still seemed to have a bigger heart, than he was able to let others know. Lily had always said that about him. Unfortunately, he had never noticed too much of it himself, until now.

6 days later, Remus dragged himself from the classroom into his office one last time before the coming full moon. Despite the painkillers and strengthening potions that Snape had mixed into his tea, the pain was getting worse.  
He looked up, breathing heavily, when he heard the knock on his office door.

"Yes?"  
Snape appeared in the door with another goblet of the potion.  
"I apologize for being late. Someone had their fun letting go of something from the Weasley range in my apartments ..."  
Remus couldn't help grinning and took the goblet.

"That must be revenge for the substitute hours. I'll talk to them when I'm in the condition to teach again! But to say that you didn't deserve it would be a lie ..." he said with a guilty smile. 

Snape watched Remus tormenting the potion sip by sip down, breathing heavily. At that time, just swallowing was exhausting for the werewolf... He walked to the window and looked up at the sky to save himself the pitiful scene. This sympathy for the werewolf was really going to take over when he didn't start to be more careful. The bright glow heralded the giant moon, which would rise in a few minutes and would cause the man behind him to be in almost unimaginable, severe pain. Something in Severus tensed. He had always tried to hate Lupin deeply for his affiliation with the Marauders. But he actually felt sorry for the man. He couldn't and didn't want to imagine this life. Even his own self-chosen isolation from others was sometimes difficult to endure. How did it have to feel to be expelled from society, despite the fact that you were a loving person and much more a very capable wizard? Snape didn't like to admit it, but Lupin had always been the nicest of the gang. He was friends with Lily and as she was a warm-hearted person who often showed up with outstanding abilities he also did, but otherwise dreamed quietly reading.

A loud clink made Severus startle and turn around. "Sever-" The werewolf mumbeled.  
Lupin collapsed in front of his desk and trembled terribly as yellowish foam oozed from the teacher's mouth, only capable of a low gargeling sound.

"Merlin's underpants-" Snape stammered and looked briefly in shock to the man who was slowly getting blue lips and fingertips and whose green eyes were trying to fix on him for asking for help.

"Do you have a bezoar here?"  
Snape yelled at him as he held Remus' arms on the ground to avoid the man from being hurt by the twitching.  
However, Lupin was no longer able to answer.

Snape snorted angrily.  
"ACCIO BEZOAR."  
A bezoar raced towards Severus from one of the suitcases. He skilfully caught it, while he tried to calm the jerking Remus with his full body weight.

"Open your damn mouth, come on," Severus muttered in panic as he tried to pull Lupin's cramped jaw apart.  
After what felt like years he was successful and stuffed the bezoar as deep as his fingers allowed into the throat of the man below him.

Less than 10 seconds later, Lupin went limp under Severus and color returned to the man's fingertips and lips. Latter he noticed, were quite full and well-shaped. 'Stop it!' Severus yelled to his wandering mind. 'The poor man nearly died and you're thinking about his lips!' He called himself back to reality.  
He sighed. That had just gone well again. Fortunately, Lupin was actually competent enough for his job to have a bezoar there. Another sign that the man was actually in the right place, even though he hated to admit that.  
He looked at the man he was half leaning on and saw him breathing laboured in and out with closed eyes.  
All the damn strengthening potions he'd given the werewolf, were completely void. How could it have happened that the potion was turned over like this?

Suddenly Remus tensed and Snape looked at the man below, startled, expecting another symptom of poisoning.  
However, he only saw Remus' eyes open and the golden eyes eyeing him dangerously.  
Damn it, Snape thought startled. His black eyes wandered to the window again. Now brightly lit by the moon. Indeed, he had forgotten that for a short time. Before he could do anything, he felt a sharp pain in the chest area and was thrown in a high arc away from Remus against the opposite wall. He heard loud screams that became more and more howls. His gaze drifted down to one of the sources of his excruciating pain. 5 gaping, long wounds were slowly bleeding out there. He groaned in pain and saw Lupin slowly becoming a werewolf.

With the last of his strength, Severus called his rolled away wand to himself. He muttered locking and protection spells on the door. If he was going to die, he would at least make sure everyone else was safe. His wand slipped from his bloody hands and his gaze wandered to the figure that was crouching and whimpering a little bit away from him in the room, numb senses through the pain of the transformation. Snape now realized completely that he was in a very bad and unfortunate situation. The potion was faulty. That said, the werewolf there didn't remember who he really was and would just assassinate and attack anyone. With that thought, Severus fainted.

He regained consciousness when he noticed miserable, dog-like squeaks and chatter near his ears and felt a warm, moist breath on his face. A wet dog's nose nudged his cheek. He opened his eyes dazed and to his surprise saw a wolf sitting next to him, looking sadly out of gold-yellow eyes and dropping his ears. The moon had wandered a good way through the sky. He must have been passed out for a few hours.

"D-do you remember me?" Severus murmured softly, but quite frightened by the tall statue of the wolf staring with his gold-yellow eyes right into his black ones.  
Than the wolf wagged his tail briefly and looked at Snape with his intelligent eyes. With a little effort, the wolf made yes-saying head-movements.

"Then why did you attacked me?" Serverus muttered weakly again.

The wolf whined softly and nudged Severus' hand away from the chest wound with his snout.  
Calm and careful not to move him too much, the werewolf lay close to Severus, put his head over his torso and started licking the wounds.  
Severus winced, his face contorted with pain.

"What the hell are you doing-" he didn't get any further because he got an evil eye, baring his teeth and a loud rumble from Remus.  
Severus looked at him scared. Remus didn't seem to mind as long as he stayed still.

"If I survive that, hope for yourself that I won't be one of your kind!" Snape snorted.  
Remus acknowledged this with more intense licking of the wounds, which made Severus flinch.

After another 10 minutes, Remus had decided that the wounds were treated enough according to the wolfish standard and slid a little closer to Severus' lap on which he laid his heavy head. Severus still looked at him weakly, but actually felt less pain, with an eyebrow raised. Then, however, he found that the whole thing was quite pleasant. The blood loss made his feet and legs numb and cold. He felt the feeling coming back through the warmth that Remus gave off.

"I don't know what was wrong with the potion." He suddenly said with a guilty expression to Remus, whose gold-yellow, mild eyes looked up at him. Severus didn't know why, but he had fewer problems talking to the werewolf Remus. "I'm sorry. I'll examine it as soon as I can!" Severus said weakly and felt the tiredness pull him back under her spell. The last thing he saw was the worried expression of the werewolf Lupin.

Severus felt his consciousness returning as if from a fever dream. He opened his eyes clumsily. He saw the last wolfish features of Lupin disappear as he cried out loud while he went through his transformation about 4 meters away from him. He felt a tug in the stomach area and a sense of guilt towards the man who was crying in pain, on the cold stone floor and breathing heavily. New scratches adorned the already battered body.

He watched Lupin try to brace himself up and pull himself up to put on a cloak that was near the desk. After he made it with some effort and closed it, he crawled exhausted and actually quite unable to move without pain towards him.

"Sev-severus? Everything okay? Can you hear me?" Remus' voice was barely audible, from the cries of pain before.  
Severus tried to fix his eyes on Remus. That turned out to be extremely difficult but worked out to some extent.

He looked into big, tired, green, worried eyes.  
"I'm sorry! When I realized that the transformation was beginning, I didn't knew how to help myself other than to push you away from me, otherwise I would have completely torn you apart in pain. Unfortunately, the wolf seems to have already been too active at that moment." he carefully ran his hand over the deep wounds, which surprisingly actually looked better.

"I'm going to ask Poppy to get us over to the hospital wing." Remus muttered, obviously worried about the fact that he didn't answer him.  
He saw how Remus conjured a silver-shining Wolf that went off to somewhere else in the castle, than his eyes closed and his senses numbed.

The next time he woke up in a warm bed in the hospital wing. The metallic smell of blood was gone. He felt carefully over the bandages that surrounded his chest.  
"DON'T TOUCH. THEY STAY ON NOW! THREE TIMES YOU SCRAPED THEM OFF IN YOUR FEVERSLEEP!" Snapped an extremely angry Madam Pomfrey when she saw Severus move in the bed next to the one she was standing at.  
He looked at her in surprise.

Next to him in the next bed was a pale Remus, too pale for his taste, and slept soundly. Madam Pomfrey saw his worried look.  
"He's fine according to the circumstances. Just a little fever. He explained everything to me when I got to the office. He saved your life. Werewolf saliva is a powerful magical substance that is often used in medical medicine. It stops bleeding very good. Actually to keep the victim juicy and full of blood, but in the right amounts and given without any part of werewolf-teeth -which would cause an infection with lycanthropy- it is very effective for medical use."

Snape snorted contemptuously. "I know that." He lied quite ashamed as he thought about his reaction earlier today towards Remus.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him in alarm. And answered quietly and more guiltily:  
"Of course, forgive me. I forgot you're the potions-master for a second."

A day later he was allowed to leave the infirmary. Remus, however, was still completely exhausted in bed and seemed to be sleeping through for 2 days.

Slightly unwieldy, he ran down the dungeon stairs and entered his private laboratory.  
He went straight to the kettle and looked at the rest of the potion with interest. He felt annoyance creeping up on him. Now he recognized the slight green shimmer and was annoyed not to have seen it two days ago. 'Pah Potions Master. He poisoned people instead of helping them. He wasn't even good at beeing nice when he really tried to...'  
He sat angrily at his desk and wondered what the outcome of this potion had been causing.  
He suddenly remembered.

3 days ago:  
"I apologize for being late. Someone had fun letting go of something from the Weasley range in my apartments ..."

"OF COURSE!" Severus yelled. And ran quickly to his laboratory. He started a new wolfsbane potion. He would test it. Indeed, if he was right, he was not to blame... Dumbledore and more importantly Remus won't be able to question his correct and clean work then...

Remus saw his class, smiling wearily, entering the room.  
"Nice to see you all again!" He greeted them kindly. "Unfortunately, we still have to do without practice today because I am not yet completely in the condition to do that much magic and I don't want to be chased through the room by your magic."  
The students all laughed out loud and he beamed at them.

After the lesson he saw Severus enter the room. The students who had taken their time to pack up things, so they got the chance to talk to him suddenly seemed to have to get going in a hurry and he had to grin inside. Neville wasn't that alone after all. 

Severus didn't seem to notice.  
"I looked at the potion again."

Remus looked at him in surprise.  
"Well, you shouldn't have to. The potion worked. Exceptionally well, actually."

Severus looked at him incredulously.  
"Are you kidding? I poisoned you with it!"

Remus smiled warmly. "Yes. But I doubt you did it on purpose, no matter how much you loathe me."

Before he could think about it, Snape murmured indignantly, "I don't detest you, you idiot."

Remus looked at Severus in surprise.  
"The potion may have become poisonous from whatever was in the Weasley-bluff-hit." Snape overgo the explanation of his words he had said before.

The look on Remus face changed to an interested one. However, the latter did not know whether this was due to the information about the potion or his slip.

A loud voice raged in Remus.  
"Did you hear that ??? He likes us. He smells sooo good. He smells like us now too. He's ours. Remus, he helped us near the moon." A loud throaty howl filled Remus' mind.  
"STOP IT MOONY!" Remus grumbled quietly in his mind to his wolfish side.

Severus looked incredulously at the completely silent Remus. He could have sworn that he has seen the gold-yellow eyes flashing briefly. He shook his head.  
"Do you consider listening at all?"

Remus looked up and nodded.  
"You know, part of it seems to be good too. I've rarely had so much control over the wolf before."

Severus snorted again.  
"Oooh yes it's worth it. You have to almost die from poisoning. It's just a small side effect ..."

Remus gave him a thoughtful look.  
"Why don't you try it? I ask the Weasleys about the recipe and you see if you can brew it without the unwanted side effects."  
Severus looked at Remus as if he had gone completly nuts.

"AN UNWANTED SIDE EFFECT? YOU ALMOST KICKED THE BUCKET! YOU'RE NOT A LAB RAT! YOU BLITHERING IDIOT." Severus screamed to Remus, grabbing his shoulders and shaking the man. How can someone be unintenedly be so nice and wamrhearted to everyone?

The wolf raged inside and purred happily.  
"Please Remus. Please. Let me play with him. I like him. He is sexy. So dominant." Moony freaked out completely.

Again Snape thought he saw a golden flicker and let Remus go. Then Remus seemed to have caught himself and muttered surprisingly cool "I didn't thought you would care at all ..."

Snape looked at him incredulously. And felt a little pain at heart level that had nothing to do with the fresh wounds from a few days ago.  
"I'll see what I can do about the new brewing idea ..." Without another word, he turned and disappeared. Remus streched out his hand absenrmindedly towards the door the closed behind the potionsmaster.

Moony howled angrily in Remus' mind. "HOW CAN YOU?! YOU SMELL IT BY YOURSELF... Otherwise you would not have healed him. He could be completely ours! And you scare him away from my nose!"

Remus sighed. "Moony, you should be aware that this is an utopian wish. Let it be. This man has spent several decades loathing me."

Moony sneered dangerously, "Not if you let me do it. He said it. He doesn't hate us. Ooooh Remus, I want him. He's ours."

Remus scolded softly. "QUIET. WE HAVE NO FULL MOON. The next class will be there in merely a few minutes." Remus had enough other problems and didn't need Moony-fueled sexual ideas for a man who was definitely not interested. Then Moony hissed dangerously but fell silent afterwards.

A few weeks later the air between Snape and Lupin contained less bad energy and was more clear. Both were in the absolute researcher frenzy regarding the new potion and got along surprisingly well. Remus caught himself enjoying drinking tea with Severus and searching his company. Somehow he got the feeling Moony wasn't that innocent about that. Severus he noticed, also seemed to enjoy the company and was quite more frequently at the meals in the Great Hall talking about the potion with him and what kind of differences he noticed whilst brewing, but also about other topics, showing how surprisingly interesting the man actually was.

After a really bad week before the fullmoon Snape appeared in the office and presented Remus a purple-blue steaming liquid. 

He looked at the brew with interest and smiled.  
"And you really won't poison me?"

Snape looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"Not more than usual."  
Remus grinned. Severus actually had a sense of humor if you paid attention to it.

"I will stay after you are still in a state of stiffness after the transformation to make sure that I have not poisoned you. I also put a large bowl of water in your office. The new ingredients can cause increased thirst."

Remus smiled. "Very nice of you."

After Remus had changed with a loud last scream that sent a big sense of guilt and hurt through Severus he trotted faithfully to the bowl and drank like a person that hasn't seen water for decades.  
"Do as you wish. I'll look after you in 2 hours." Snape muttered and disappeared.

2h later:  
After his lap through the castle, Snape ran quickly up the stairs to Lupin's office. It had taken longer since he met the idiots Crabbe and Goyle wandering through the castle after curfew and trying to steal food from the kitchen. He was worried. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried that something bad had happened. Somehow he had the feeling something was off.  
He quietly picked up the wards and entered the room. The big werewolf was nowhere to be seen. Snape starteled. His eyes wandered to the water bowl at his feet. The remaining water was colored deep-red. His eyes widened in shock. He quickly looked around and saw a plush tail tip peeking out from behind the desk.

He ran to the laboured breathing werewolf, blood was spilling from his snout. He whimpered softly as he saw Severus.  
Severus looked at him worriedly and summoned a healing potion out of his chambers.  
"I will help you, I promise. I'm sorry. I should have been here earlier."  
He carefully dripped the potion into Remus' mouth, watching to not getting against the teeth with his bare hand and get any scratches and thoughtfully stroked his head until he calmed down and the potion worked. Enjoying the warmth and fluffyness of the fur beneath his hands he continued the stroking  
At some point he had fallen asleep himself.

A warm hand stroked his cheek and he woke up.  
Remus' green eyes pierced his black ones.  
"Slept well?" He asked with a smile. This time he looked a lot fitter and healthier, with some red in his face especially on his cheeks and ears.

"I-i think so." Severus murmured softly and sleepily. "But I think I also got bad dreams and reproaches for the side effects."

Remus smiled. "They won't be there next time! Besides, I'm fine. I had to vomit and vomited blood. So it's very simple: we have to incorporate something that is gentle on the stomach!"  
He beamed at him and his smile grew larger while he was holding Severus' hands.

"You still trust me?" Severus asked incredulously.  
Remus smiled embarrassed.

"Well, you need to know ...-" he sighed, " I don't really have a big chance to do anything else." Moony howled happily in Remus' consciousness.

Severus frowned at him quizzically.

"Well, Moony was rooting for you." Remus blushed and grabbed Severus' hand "and I-i-me too."

Severus looked at him incredulously and smiled when Remus eyes, one gold-yellow and one dark-green, flickered to his lips and then kissed him briefly and intimately. First really shy than with more confidence.

"Who is Moony?" Severus asked out of air between kisses.

Remus looked at him with a shy sly smile, happy that he kissed him back. "My wolfish side. The others called him Moony... he seemed to like it and adapted it."

Severus loked at Remus with a shy, happy smile. They both liked him. Wolf and man. He never thought, that it would even be a thing to care about for him a few weeks ago. Did he fell in love with that man the last month? Another a lot deeper kiss was following.

"Woha. I didn't expect that." Severus said with bright red cheeks now clearly sure of his feelings for the man. 

Remus looked up at him with his eyes half closed out of satisfaction. "I have to admit that you don't have too much of a choice either. It is cute, by the way, how you become like a teenager straight away after someone kisses you."

Severus looked at him in surprise. Remus noticed and explained:  
"Well, we were halfway through the bonding process when I licked your wounds."  
Now Remus was bright red and probably would have preferred to become one with the scarlet-colored carpet.

Severus grinned. "So much for the topic, nothing happens when you heal me... You insisted on licking them." While saying that he strokes lovingly Remus' cheek.

Remus grinned slightly.  
"Moony was a bit over the top and made a covenant without my permisson." he grew redder and buried his face in Severus' black cloak. He was inhaling whatever his increased smell provides him with. "Besides that, you smell so incredibly good to me. I really didn't had a chance against Moony matter of factly, because even if I hadn't given permisson then, I'm also not really angry about it."

Severus in turn smiled fondly at Remus.  
"So your interest in coming to get your potion by yourself wasn't that altruistic? Who will I have a relationship with then?"

Remus laughed loudly and then said with a look on his face: "Nah, maybe a little bit of both, but certainly I'm not a saint. And well, with both. We're actually one." His heart was beating madly inside. Relationship. He wanted a relationship.  
"I think that I maybe met you as some kind of wolfish soulmate. I may have to read a bit more about it."

Severus grinned. "It will surely be interesting..."  
Remus grinned and pulled Severus up and to the bedroom.

"Good that you said it. Now that you mentioned it I think I can feel that Moony wants to play."

Severus looked at him with a surprised expression.  
"Only Moony?"

Remus grinned: "Moony is a bit possessive around the full moon. But I'll also pick up my piece of cake don't worry about that."  
Severus followed and suddenly felt like a teenie again, snoggin' somewhere in the school with some cute guy or girl.  
All of a sudden end up in bed with this man ...

Severus woke up later panicking. He had dreamed of being there too late so that Remus only was death in his arms. His gaze wandered to a brown head of hair, which in some parts showed individual gray strands, that were lightened by the warm sunday-lunchtime-sun. A light breath was coming from the man laying there with a small smile on his sleeping face. Severus smiled and pulled Remus into his arms. He woke up and looked at Severus with a tired smile. 

"Hellu." He mumbled.  
"You know what came to my mind? How did the change of mind actually happened?"

Severus looked at him. "How could you be awake and full to your senses again that fast after sleeping?! Well and to answer your question, I couldn't stand the feeling of loosing you after the month of close working together I think... After all I noticed how I unconsciously searched your company and enjoyed talking with you about nearly everything. Most of the time a try to avoid others, but not with you. Well that seems to be the most intense affaction I felt before for someone..."  
Whilst saying this Severus strokes Remus face with his thumb, he also seemed to have a soft spot for bookish-intelligent people. Regarding his feelings he had for Lily it wasn't that surprising, that he fell for Remus, the literally genderswapped Version of Lily.

Remus smiled. "Alaways be on caution as a Defence against the Dark Arts-Teacher? But to be honest I don't know... so I'm fine and I'm in good physical shape again thanks to you. No worries there. And I think I will also be around the next few years to get on your nerves with my extraordinarly small knowledge of potion-brewing. "

"Seems I will have you a lot around the next years. And also a lot of work to not getting you blown up while staying with me." Severus mumbled in Remus' hair with a grin. "I like that idea."


End file.
